Kiseki Playgroup
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Hyuuga, Teppei, Izuki dan Riko adalah guru di Kiseki Playgroup– Kindergarten terkenal di Tokyo, Jepang. yah meski muridnya cuman sepuluh sih. NO YAOI DETECTED. Ide mainstrem. lol. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Prologue

_Kiseki playgroup,_ adalah _kindergarten_ terkemuka di daerah Tokyo, Japan. Di dirikan baru sekitar setahun yang lalu oleh ketiga lelaki tampan, serta satu-satunya guru perempuan.

.

 **Kiseki Playgroup**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Warn**_ _: No yaoi detected here. Ide mainstreem, typo(s)_

 _Other: **Chibi!** GoM,Kagami,Momoi. **Sensei!** Hyuuga,Kiyoshi,Riko_

.

 **Hyuuga Junpei**. _Founder_ yang juga ambil peran sebagai _sensei_ ini di kenal oleh para murid karena ke galakannya. Dia satu-satunya guru yang menggunakan _megane_ di _kiseki playgroup_. Dan Hyuuga Junpei adalah salah satu orang dari klannya yang tidak memiliki mata _byakugan_ – _uhuk_. Maaf salah sekenario. Dan Hyuuga Junpei adalah ketua dari seluruh guru di _kindergarten_ tersebut.

 **Kiyoshi Teppei**. Salah satu dari _founder_ dan _sensei_ di _Kiseki playgroup_. Wajahnya _inoocent_. Kiyoshi Teppei terkenal di kalangan para murid dengan nama 'Hati besi wajah lunak' karena kepolosannya. Kiyoshi itu _sensei_ favorit loh. Dia sangat amat baik dengan para murid. Suka berbagi permen, cerita, dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan waktu itu dia membawakan para murid dan _sensei_ –temannya–sekotak _mijon, pokari sekuet_ , cangcimen, rokok, dan keripik balado. Katanya sih mau buka lapak di daerah sekitar, makanya dia bawa barang _sample_. Dan barang _sample_ itu ludes dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

 **Izuki Shun**. _Founder_ ke-tiga yang juga merangkap sebagai _sensei_. Suka sekali melawak, tapi tidak pernah ada lawakannya yang berhasil mengumandangkan gelak tawa. Malahan jitakan si Hyuuga yang dia terima. Izuki terkenal dengan sebutan 'Absurd _Sensei_ ' di kalangan murid-murid. Yah, meski begitu, mereka sayang dengan Izuki- _sensei_. Ah satu lagi. Izuki selalu kebagian jadi tumbal. Contoh: waktu Riko membuat cemilan pengganjal perut, yang kebagian makan duluan dan harus berakhir di kamar mandi seharian. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Izuki. Um tapi… kata para ibu-ibu murid, mata Izuki itu sungguh _sexy_. Hyuuga dan Riko dibuat muntah olehnya.

Terakhir.

 **Aida Riko** – atau bisa dibilang, **Hyuuga Riko**. Dia bukan salah satu _founder Kiseki playgroup_ , tapi dia juga guru di sana. Riko–teman dekat Kiyoshi Teppei dan Izuki Shun–adalah istri sang ketua guru, Hyuuga Junpei. Namun, Riko lebih suka dipanggil dengan Aida Riko ketimbang Hyuuga Riko oleh para teman dan murid. Kenapa? Entahlah. Hyuuga saja sampai dibuat galau seminggu olehnya. Riko itu guru olahraga dan juga juru masak magang. Pelatihannya kepada murid-murid _kindergarten_ itu sangat berat, tapi dapat di terima dengan baik. Kalau masakannya… semua tidak bisa menerima dengan baik. Lalu Izuki dipaksa menjadi tumbal.

Ke-empat guru itu hanya memiliki sepuluh murid. Sembilan laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

Meski begitu, kenakalan dan tingkah laku sepuluh murid tersebut bagaikan empat puluh remaja kelas 1 SMP! Terlebih lagi, orang tua mereka lebih suka meninggalkan anak-anaknya di _Kiseki playgroup_. Mereka juga rela membayar mahal demi menitipkan anaknya di _Kiseki_. Lama-lama _Kiseki Playground_ malah menjadi tempat penitipan anak deh.

Murid-murid itu berambut warna warni.

Merah tua, merah, kuning, hijau, biru muda, biru tua, ungu, dan pink. Hanya dua orang yang berambut normal layaknya orang asia manapun–hitam. Para _sensei_ akan memberikan _mimi_ hewan untuk menghina mereka secara tersirat jika mereka sedang tidak bisa di atur. Yah, gitu-gitu meski masih berumur sekitar lima tahun, mereka semua pinter lho. Meski… ada juga yang telmi, lemot dan sedikit blo'on.

Seperti yang di bilang tadi.

Bukan hanya warna rambutnya yang aneh, bahkan tingkah laku mereka aneh. Apakah ke empat _sensei_ itu bisa mengurus murid pelangi? Dan bagaimana yang dimaksud dengan 'tingkah laku aneh' ke-sepuluh murid itu?

 _Saa, ne_.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_?

* * *

 **A/n:**

Hola...*wajah suram*

Ini fic bukan yaoi ya :" persiapan untuk besok soalnya :v udah mau puasa... :"

insyaallah aku mau buat fic rate m lagi kalo udah selesai puasa /ditendang.

soalnya yang kemaren masih kurang banget '-'

ah iya, ini fic mainstreem yak? ga usah lanjut apaya?

hmm... aku minta maaf ya kalo punya salah, atau ada kalimat yang gak nge-enakin kalian... mohon maap lahir batin ya :3 /belom lebaran woy! /biarain sih! /*ditimpuk*

yoweslah...

Akhirkata:

"Review lah, mumpung masih gratis" –kata Kamiya Chizuru- _senpai_

 _"_ Reviewnya di tunggu meski hanya tanda titik! _"_ –kata Kyuu

 _salam hangat,_

 _KiKyuu_


	2. Interview (1)

Ke-empat guru di _Kiseki Playgroup_ tengah mengambil pose pundung di masing-masing pojok ruangan. Padahal masih pagi hari.

Kenapa?

Coba tanyakan kepada tuhan yang maha kuasa– _uhuk_. Coba tanyakan kepada sepuluh murid di _kindergarten_ ini? _dou_?

* * *

.

.

 **Kiseki Playgroup**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Warn:**_ _Look at the first chapter ^v^)_ _ノ_

.

.

* * *

Sebelum kita bertanya pada mereka… bagaimana kalau kalian mendengar perkenalkan murid-murid di sini?

 **Akashi Seijuuro** , dialah anak kecil _yandere_ bersurai merah terang. Sifatnya itu _creepy_ dan _leadership_. Jangan coba-coba tanya kenapa para guru menyebutnya _yandere_. Ah, Akashi itu seperti ketua dari ke-sembilan murid lainnya, semua kata-katanya mutlak. Bahkan para guru saja dibuat geleng-geleng kepala olehnya. Kedua orangtuanya pemilik perusahaan 'Akashi Is Seme Always' atau disingkat 'AISA' yang terkenal sampai seluruh penjuru dunia. Kata sang ayah, jika Akashi Seijuuro sudah remaja, kelak akan di beri anak perusahaan bernama 'Akashi Is Always Mutlak' atau disingkat 'AIAM' bukan 'AYAM' lho ya. Akashi diam-diam suka menjahili yang lain, tapi juga suka membantu yang lain. Semua di buat bingung olehnya. Dia itu baik atau jahat? –pertanyaan yang sering tersirat di benak mereka. Uhm… kata Hyuuga, Akashi itu paling susah di tanya-tanya tentang privasinya, jadi sedikit info yang dapat di tangkap. Kalaupun bertanya pada teman-teman lain… hasilnya nihil. Ps: Akashi itu murid paling pintar di _kiseki playground_. Pps: bahkan kepintaran Hyuuga tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding anak berumur 6 tahun itu. Ppps: dia suka membawa gunting kemanapun.

 _Ehem._ Ini dia sedikit biodata mengenai Akashi.

Nama: Akashi Seijuuro

Lahir: 20 Desember 2009, di Kerajaan Inggris. (Begitu yang diucapkan _butler_ -nya saat mengisi _form_ pendaftaran. "Kata Akashi- _sama,_ tulis saja Seijuuro- _sama_ lahir di kerajaan inggris" –jelas Nijibut (panggilan sayang(?) Akashi kepada _butler_ -nya))

Tinggi dan berat: "kami tidak diperbolehkan si anak sendiri untuk mengecek berat badannya…" –ujar Izuki sambil nangis darah.

Keahlian: Menyuruh-nyuruh siapapun, dimanapun, kapanpun.

Teman dekat: "Sepertinya semua dekat dengannya. Tapi semua juga takut dengannya" –ujar Riko sambil memegang pisau berlumuran… darah(?)!?

Teman tidak dekat: "tidak ada. Semua dekat denganku. Itu mutlak" –ucap Akashi dengan memegang gunting.

Cita-cita: "Main _shogi_ bersama anak-anak kecil nanti, yah meski mereka tidak akan mengerti" –jawab Akashi berwibawa. (padahal dia sendiri tidak mengerti cara main _shogi_ )

* * *

 _Next person…_

 **Kagami Taiga**. Rambutnya juga merah. Tapi merah gelap dengan gradasi hitam di ujung-ujungnya. Dia blasteran, amerika-jepang. Punya kakak-kakak-an di _Kiseki Playgroup_. Dia itu yang paling tempramen dibanding siapapun, seorang 'anak yang hawa keberadaannya tipis' saja suka menjahilinya–beruntung tidak ketahuan sih, atau nasib anak itu sudah nyangkut di pohon–. Dia juga punya rival, sering berantem, dan ujung-ujungnya si 'anak hawa keberadaan tipis' yang melerai. Para guru mencoba untuk menjauhi mereka berdua (Kagami dengan sang rival), tapi hasilnya malah… Kagami dan si rival yang menangis seharian.

Kalau pelajaran olahraga, Kagami suka sekali bagian main basket. Dan… pasti main sama sang rival. Pasti. Mereka rival, tapi selalu lengket. Teppei- _sensei_ saja sampai nyengir melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Katanya sih ya, dia jadi ingat masa lalu saat Teppei dan Hyuuga juga begitu. Kalau makan siang, Kagami juga dekat dengan si anak hawa keberadaan tipis. Ah iya, jatah makanan dia itu tiga kali lebih banyak di banding anak-anak lain. Kadang kalau dia minta tambah dan tidak di kasih Izuki- _sensei_ , Kagami buat makanan sendiri. Kecil-kecil sudah bisa masak lho… Riko- _sensei_ aja kalah sama anak kecil– _uhuk_. (sebuah pisau berlumuran darah(?) tertancap di dinding belakang _author_ mengetik)

Nama: Kagami Tiger–eh, Taiga.

Lahir: 2 Agustus 2009, di gurun sahara– _uhuk_. Di Los Angeles, Amerika.

Tinggi dan berat: "Kami lupa tingginya berapa. Tapi kalau membicarakan tentang berat… Kagami itu tidak pernah gendut meski banyak makan!" –ujar Teppei degan cengiran _innocent_ andalannya.

Keahlian: lompat-lompat.

Teman dekat: Kuroko dan Aomine.

Teman tidak dekat: "Akashi! Aku tidak menyukai orang itu! Hawanya… _brr_. Yah tapi, kadang dia juga baik sih…" –ucap Kagami antara curhat, menghina, dan memuji. Untung saja Kagami bisa diselamatkan dari bunyi ' _ckris…ckris_ ' yang menghantui _kiseki playground_ tiba-tiba.

Cita-cita: "Jadi pemain basket, tapi bagian yang loncat-loncat aja" –kata yang punya nama.

* * *

 _Next…_

 **Kise Ryouta**. Yang ini rambut kuning, enggak ngambang lho ya. Dia itu murid yang menganut 3C –cempreng, cerewet, dan cengeng. Plus tambahan, kelewat berisik. Kalau Izuki- _sensei_ itu bahan tumbal… Kise itu bahan _bully._ Kasihan? Enggak tuh–ujar Akashi dan yang lain. Entah mereka sudah tidak punya hati atau apa. Namun, satu kesimpulan di tarik Akashi–yang _notabene_ sang leader. Kise itu Masokis, jadi dia suka di _bully_ dan di siksa.

Gaya Kise itu paling keren diantara yang lain–kata satu-satunya murid perempuan. Kata Kise, suara dia itu yang paling bagus. Tingkat ke PeDe-an? Sudah melebihi batas–kata Hyuuga. Kise suka si kuncir dan di beri hiasan pita, katanya biar lucu. Iya sih lucu, tapi Teppei dan Izuki saja nyaris mengira Kise itu murid baru perempuan. Kise juga suka bermain pesawat-pesawatan bersama siapapun, yah meski sebenarnya tidak ada yang mau bermain bersamanya. Semua keluarga Kise itu model dan artis beken. Nah, artis beken itu selalu sibuk kan? Maka dari itu, Kise dititipkan di _Kiseki playground_ tanpa di lihat-lihat keadaannya kembali.

Nama: Kise Ryouta

Lahir: 18 Juni 2009 di jamvan– _uhuk, uhuk_. ("Ryouta kami lahir di dalam perjalanan menuju prancis, lebih tepatnya di pesawat. Untung saja kami membawa dokter pribadi di dalam jet, kalau tidak… bagaimana nasib Ryouta? _Hiks_ …" –curhat(?) Nyonya Kise yang tampaknya menyombongkan jet dan dokter pribadi. Setelah mendengar itu, Riko sampai mencak-mencak pada sang suami–Hyuuga, untuk dimintai jet.

Tinggi dan Berat: "Kami mencoba peduli pada Kise, tapi ujung-ujungnya tidak bisa. Malah kami ikut-ikutan membully ki– _uhuk_ " –jelas Hyuuga yang tersedak kulit buah saat makan durian. _Iykwim_ lah.

Teman dekat: Kise dekat dengan siapapun. Tapi si 'siapapun' itu tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Kise.

Teman tidak dekat: "Tidak ada yang tidak dekat dengan ku- _ssu_! Semua menyukai aku- _ssu_!" –seru Kise PeDe _to the max_. dan seluruh penghuni _kiseki playgroup_ muntah di tempat.

Cita-cita: "Aku mau jadi model pilot!" –ujar si kuning dilanjuti dengan wajah bingung para guru.

* * *

 _Next child_ …

 **Midorima Shintarou**. Murid yang berkacamata dan berambut ijo. Suka bawa benda aneh yang disebut _lucky item_ , tangan kirinya selalu di balut dengan pita putih. Ah iya. Midorima suka sekali menyuruh-nyuruh Izuki- _sensei_ dipagi hari untuk membacakan _timeline_ dari salah satu situs 'Oh- ah- ash- ah' atau nama kerennya 'Oha Asa'. Dia murid pintar kedua setelah Akashi. Midorima suka sekali di ganggu oleh seorang murid bersurai hitam legam–tapi di sebut Midorima sendiri _raven_ –dan di beri panggilan sayang(?) berupa Shin- _chan_. Midorima yang dulunya benci kucing (karena pernah _lucky item_ -nya pernah di cakar) malah menambah satu _blacklist_ nya: membenci guguk. Kenapa? Hanya dia, si _raven_ , dan anjing yang tahu. OH IYA. Midorima di cap oleh ke-empat guru di _kiseki playground_ sebagai _tsundere-megane_. _Uhuk_.

Midorima dan si _raven_ suka bermain dokter-dokteran (yah meski kalau ingin main harus di ajak si _raven_ dulu). Midorima menjadi dokter kadungan, dan si _raven_ –sebut saja Takao–menjadi pasien _a.k.a_ ibu-ibu hamil. Padahal jelas-jelas si _raven_ –Hm, sebut saja Takao–itu seorang anak laki-laki! Udah anak-anak, laki-laki pula! masa harus hamil?! Si _raven_ –Ck, sebut saja Takao–harus menyumpali perut mungilnya dengan bola basket karena permintaan (baca: paksaan) Midorima. Para guru hanya bisa nyengir kuda dari jauh melihat atraksi dokter-pasien ala-ala _dorama_ di _terebi_. Yah walaupun si _raven_ –SEBUT SAJA TAKAO ISH- _uhuk_ –cukup menikmati(?) permainan-nya. Ps: Keluarga Midorima itu sibuk, jadi kalau mau nyombong tidak ada waktu. Pps: Midorima punya aksen bicara yang aneh – _nodayo_.

Nama: Midorima Shintarou

Lahir: 7 Juli 2009, di rumput bukit belakang sekolah nobita dan doraemon– _BHAK_. Di rumah sakit 'Midori is Green and we use Go Green Hospital' (Sebut saja MIGAWUGGH) kepemilikan kedua orangtuanya.

Tinggi dan Berat: "Midorima itu cukup tinggi, dan beratnya kalau tidak salah… 20 kilo atau kurang…" –Teppei mengingat-ingat. Ps: Teppei- _sensei_ kita ini gampang pikun, maka dari itu, Izuki- _sensei_ selalu ada di sampingnya untuk mengingatkan apa yang dilupakannya. Yah, tapi yah, kadang si Izuki juga lupa.

Teman dekat: Akashi dan si _raven_ – _Astagfir…_ SEBUT SAJA TAKAO!–. ("Iya, si _ra_ –Takao memang teman dekatnya, tapi Midorima- _kun_ tidak mau mengakuinya" –jelas Riko. "Dia bukan teman dekatku – _nodayo_. Dia kacung ku" –ralat si _tsundere-megane_ )

Teman tidak dekat: "Tidak ada. Tapi jika orang itu berisik, dia bukan teman dekatku – _nanodayo_ " –ujar Midorima sambil melirik laki-laki bersurai kuning yang tengah konser sendirian.

Cita-cita: "Aku mau menjadi dokter kandungan – _nodayo_. Dan si _ra_ –Takao yang harus menjadi alat praktik ku – _nanodayo_ " –jawab Midorima sambil menaikan kacamata mungilnya yang menyangkut _perfect_ di hidung mancungnya. (Izuki sempat _jealous_ sama hidung mancung anak kecil itu. Kan dia _pesek_ soalnya. Sehabis itu, Izuki mengecek ribuan OL-shop, dan membeli sebuah alat pemancung hidung. Untunglah, hidung Izuki berubah–sedikit mancung.)

* * *

 _Yo, selanjutnya –nodayo_.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**. Ini dia si 'anak yang hawa keberadaannya tipis' dan 'anak yang suka menjahili Kagami'. Kuroko anak yang badannya paling kecil diantara yang lain. Wajah datar–sedatar teflon–nya sungguh membuat ratusan –bahkan ribuan orang ingin mencubit-cubitnya antara gemas dan kesal. Rambutnya berwarna biru langit pada siang hari yang tidak mendung tapi terang. Kuroko di utus oleh Teppei- _sensei_ untuk membantunya mengurusi Nigou– _guguk_ miliknya yang mirip dengan kuroko–. Mungkin Kuroko itu satu-satunya anak yang ber-ekonomi rata-rata alias sederhana di banding yang lain. Keluarganya hanya memiliki satu perusahaan, tidak seperti yang lain. Hanya satu perusahaan pengeboran minyak bernama 'Kuroil' yang terkenal hingga seluruh penjuru dunia. ("Orangtua Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_ tidak suka menyombong. Bahkan dia menceritakan kalau hidupnya sederhana. Padahal… pemilik perusahaan minyak dunia itu harusnya kaya… haha…" –Riko- _sensei_ berhasil menghancurkan spidol yang tengah di genggamnya. _That's… Iykwim_ aja sih.)

Kuroko mudah berteman dengan siapapun. Bahkan Mitobe- _san_ –tukang _cleaning servis_ di _kiseki playgroup_ –saja di jadikan teman. Yah, meski… sebenarnya… Mitobe- _san_ itu hemat bicara. Atau bisa dibilang, tidak bisa bicara. Entahlah. Hanya Koganei- _san_ –teman seperjuangan Mitobe- _san_ –dan tuhan yang tau, apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Mitobe- _san_.

Kuroko sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan: menjahili Kagami, melerai perang Kagami dan sang rival, dan membaca novel–sebenarnya dia belum bisa membaca kanji, jadi jika ada huruf yang tidak dimengertinya, Hyuuga- _sensei_ si guru mata pelajaran yang akan di tanyai–. Ps: Kuroko itu pendiam. Pps: terkadang Akashi suka diam-diam mendekatinya.

Nama: Kuroko Tetsuya

Lahir: 31 Januari 2010. Kuroko masuk kategori terpendek, dan termuda. Dia lahir di gudang penyimpanan _sake_ bapak– _HOEK_. Kuroko lahir di _village_ tengah laut bapaknya saat kedua orangtuanya tengah berbulan madu(?).

Tinggi dan Berat: dia yang paling pendek, dan pasti paling enteng.

Teman dekat: "Kagami- _kun_ , Aomine- _kun_ , dan Akashi- _kun_ … _tabun_ …" –ucap Kuroko yang tampaknya bingung.

Teman tidak dekat: "Semua aku jadikan teman. Jadi semua orang adalah teman dekat-ku" –jelas Kuroko yang disambut banjir tangis para guru yang terharu.

Cita-cita: "Aku ingin menjadi bayangan" semua orang bingung dengan cita-cita Kuroko.

Mau selanjtunya sih… tapi Teppei, Hyuuga, Izuki, dan Riko masih mau pundung dan belum bisa ditanyai. Jadi yah, tunggu mereka bangkit dari kepundungannya dulu ya?

Masih ada lima warna pelangi lagi yang harus di _interview_ lho…

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Eh salah, maksudnya,_ **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n:**

*muncul dari belakang pintu* "Ha-halo..."

begini nih... takut kepanjangan jadi belah dua '-')v

hai semua! ada yang nungguin fic ini? /ENGGAK ADA HAHAHA

ha-ha... oh iya... "Selamat berpuasa semua~ semangat ya puasanya~" /heh, lu apdet tengah malem juga!

sepertinya... aku pilih kasih banget ya? -_- bagian akashi pendek... bagian midorima panjang '-'b

udah ah, ga tau mau ngomong apa /ditendang.

 **Thank you for:**

 _Kurohime, Akane Miyahara, DaiNa, BlackAzure29, Shahra, Caesar704, Zanas no baka, Scarlet, ShilaFantasy, Fuukazeafura, AiMalfoy, Blackeyes947, Miss Hyuuga Hatake. and **YOU! Silent reader-san**_ **!**

percaya deh, meski aku ga ngebalesin satu-satu.. tapi aku baca semua sambil ngikik"(?) sendiri :" makasih ya review nya :" aku bahagia :" /apasih

semoga chap ini dapat dinikmati(?)

Akhirkata,

 **Read and Review Please?**

 _Salam hangat,_

 _KiKyuu_

Ps: tolong lupakan semua kata" yang anda anggap gaje di atas. itu semua hanyalah sekedar iklan numpang lewat /apasih, pergilu! /o-oke...


	3. Interview (2)

Sampai sekarang, Hyuuga, Teppei, Izuki, dan Riko masih saja pundung.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan segera bangkit dari kepundungan masing-masing akibat kenakalan yang baru saja di buat ke sepuluh murid kesayangan.

Mengapa mereka pundung? Ah, nanti kita akan tanya. Yang penting, mari kita lanjutkan _season interview_ yang tepotong kemarin.

* * *

.

.

 **Kiseki Playgroup**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Warn:**_ _Look at the first chapter (^v^)_ ノ

.

.

* * *

Masih ada sisa lima murid yang belum di perkenalkan, dan… ini dia.

 **Aomine Daiki**. Murid paling ga bisa di atur di _kiseki playgroup_. Memiliki surai _navy blue_ dan kulit dekil-redup, namun dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Aomine adalah rival Kagami. Meski rival, dia selalu ingin nempel dengan Kagami. Katanya: "Tanpa Kagami, aku butiran debu" sambil bernyanyi. Guru-guru pun bingung dengan ini. Puluhan bahkan ratusan asumsi terbesit di benak mereka. "Apakah Aomine membenci Kagami? Atau menyayanginya?" yah, seperti itu lah.

Kedua orang tua Aomine adalah pemain basket _pro_ di luar maupun dalam negri. Bahkan mereka sempat bermain di liga NBA dalam tim bulls. Hebat? Hyuuga, Teppei dan Izuki–mantan pemain basket–saja sampai _cengok_ dibuatnya. Mungkin pribahasa 'buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya' sangat _ngena'_ di dalam keluarga si kulit dekil. Aomine dan Kagami yang paling jago bermain basket di _kiseki playgroup_. Tapi tetap saja, sebanyak apapun Kagami _one on one_ dengan Aomine, tetap si kulit dekil-redup lah yang menang. Kesal? Tentu Kagami kesal. Dia bahkan sampai nangis darah akibat kekalahan yang terlalu sering dari sang rival. Aomine tidak peduli Kagami nangis. Bahkan jika teman-temanya menangis darah seperti Kagami pun, Aomine tidak peduli –begitu katanya. Tapi saat melihat Kagami yang baru saja menangis satu menit, dia malah ikut-ikutan nangis tidak tahu mengapa. Sehabis mereka meraung-raung sambil mengeluarkan tangisan darah (?) ke Kuroko ikut-ikutan menangis, lalu merembet ke Kise, dan ke enam murid lainnya. Izuki- _sensei_ aja harus repot-repot berdandan badut supaya mereka tertawa. Namun hasil nya nihil. Izuki lalu berganti kostum menjadi gurita kuning. Satu diantara mereka berhenti menangis–namun masih terisak–, Izuki merasa aksinya barusan berguna, melanjutkan kembali tingkah konyolnya yang berakhir di pukul Hyuuga. Kenapa? Karena anak-anak malah tambah menangis. Ke empat _sensei di kiseki playgorup_ sekarang mengerti, kalau ke sepuluh murid mereka memiliki sesuatu yang saling mengikat (?).

Nama: Aomine Dakian– _uhuk_ , Daiki. Kata si yang punya nama, namanya itu berarti kaisar besar–seperti miniatur-miniatur yang dimiliki Hyuuga–. Bahkan dia sempat bertingkah seperti salah satu diantaranya, yang menghasilkan gelak tawa se _kindergarten_. Aomine, hanya bisa merunduk malu–plus menggerutu–sambil di temani Kagami.

Lahir: 31 agustus 2009, di padang masyhar–begitu yang semua orang pikirkan, akibat kulitnya yang redup-gelap itu (sangat kontras dengan kedua orang tuanya)

Tinggi dan berat: "kami tidak bisa menghitung tinggi dan beratnya akibat Aomine itu terlalu pecicilan!" –seru Hyuuga kesal.

Keahlian: "Aku bagus di basket dan tidur" –jelasnya sambil menguap.

Teman dekat: "Tak ada yang bisa menjadi temanku! Karena yang bisa menjadi temanku, hanya aku sendiri!" –seru Aomine dilanjuti dengan ke empat guru yang _sweatdropped_ dengan tidak _elite_ -nya. Kagami menangis.

Teman tidak dekat: "Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya" –jelasnya sombong. Hyuuga saja yang mendengarnya nyaris memecahkan gelas di genggamannya. Untung saja Teppei- _sensei_ selalu setia disamping si _temperament_ - _sensei_ untuk mengehentikan aksi buruknya.

Hobi: "Maen basket, tidur, gangguin Kagami, baca majalah Mai- _chan_ yang dibeliin Izuki- _sensei_ " –ucapnya enteng. Izuki di pelototi ke tiga guru lainnya akibat ketahuan membelikan majalah _ero_ untuk anak di bawah umur.

Ciri-ciri: "karena Aomine- _kun_ pecicilan, jika dia mengumpat kami gampang menemukannya karena ciri-ciri Aomine- _kun_ itu: YANG KULITNYA HITAM, DEKIL, DAN REDUP" –ucap Riko sambil tersenyum. Dan uh, dia sangat menekankan kalimat kulit hitam, dekil, dan redup. Untung saja orangnya tidak ada di sekitar.

Cita-cita: "Mau buat Kagami jadi istri" seisi _kindergarten_ hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Teppei- _sensei_ yakin itu hanya pikiran anak umur lima tahun dan akan segera lupa.

* * *

 _Next,_

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**. Karena badannya lebih tinggi dibanding siapapun, dia di juluki sebagai 'Titan Ungu' oleh kapten Rivaille– _uhuk_. Akashi, maksudnya. Akibat Akashi dibiarkan menonton serial anime 'penyembelih titan naik haji' yah, dia jadi berdelusi membayangkan dirinya sebagai kapten Rivaille–katanya suara mereka sama–dan memberi julukan yang diterima dengan penuh bahagia oleh Astuti–eh, Atsushi. Murasakibara itu pemakan segala. Bahkan kalau jatah _snack_ -nya habis, kursipun dimakan olehnya. _Snack_ kesukaanya itu Maiubou. Pihak _sensei_ hanya membelikan satu dus per minggu. Dan jika _snack_ -nya habis sebelum tengggat waktu, para _sensei_ tidak akan membelikannya lagi. Meski dia nangis buaya. Dan yang jadi sasaran untuk membelikannya Maiubou adalah: Izuki- _sensei_. Akibat ajaran Akashi yang bisa dibilang tidak benar, Murasakibara malah jadi seperti preman dibawah umur untuk menodong Izuki- _sensei_. Menodongnya untuk membelikan Maiubou lagi. Dan Izuki–yang notabene sasaran _bully_ dari siapapun, bahkan Kise (yang juga sasaran bully) juga pernah mem _bully_ si _sensei_ –harus membelikan Murasakibara Maiubou kalau tidak mau di makan Titan, gitu kata Akashi.

Keluarga Murasakibara itu titan semua, tambah Akashi dan Izuki. Waktu pertama kali Asuti–eh, Atsushi di antar (baca: di titipkan) ke _kindergarten_ ini, yang mengantar Atsushi itu bukan hanya ibu dan bapak. Tapi kakak, adek, om, tante, kakek, nenek, buyut, uyut, ikut semua. Rambut mereka ungu–sama seperti Atsushi. Bahkan uyut-nya pun berambut ungu–meski ungu pudar–. Tingginya? Beh. Jangan tanya. Saat mau masuk kedalam ruang guru saja harus merunduk untuk menghindari kejedut. Teppei- _sensei_ saja tidak pernah tuh harus merunduk saat masuk ke dalam ruangan guru (yang pintunya sengaja dibuat tiga meter). Ah iya, keluarga Murasakibara itu penghasil dupa terkenal di seluruh dunia. Sang ibu yang menjadi sekertaris bapak–C.E.O-nya Murasakibara and Dupa co–kakak, adik kebagian mencari dupa yang berkualitas–karena memiliki indra perasa dan penciuman di atas rata-rata (yah meski semua anggota keluarga begitu sih). Kakek, nenek bagian pengolahan dupa. Kalau buyut, uyut bagian pengepakan. Padahal perusahaan mereka sangat besar, tapi semua masih di kerjakan secara manual. Apa gak capek gitu yah? –pikir Hyuuga dan Riko.

Nama: Murasakibara astuti si titan ungu– _uhuk_. Murasakibara Atsushi.

Lahir: 9 oktober 2008, di tengah-tengah ajang tarik tambang–pikir Izuki asal, yang dihadiahi jitakan sayang (?) dari Hyuuga.

Tinggi dan berat: "tingginya di atas rata-rata! Dan dia tidak pernah berat maupun gendut meski banyak makan! Ah, aku iri!" –ucap Riko.

Keahlian: "makan." Jawab yang punya nama singkat.

Teman dekat: "aku dekat dengan Aka- _chin_ dan Muro- _chin_ , sepertinya" –jelasnya dengan malas-malas.

Teman tidak dekat: "aku tidak dekat dengan Kuro- _chin_ dan Kise- _chin_. Wajah Kuro- _chin_ itu datar, aku kesal melihatnya. Kalau Kise- _chin_ itu berisik. Aku jadi ingin menghancurkannya… _krauk_ " –jawabnya sambil mengunyah Maiubou kasar.

Ciri-ciri: yang tinggi dibanding anak-anak lain dan rambutnya ungu. Plus, dia selalu membawa kantung plastik yang isinya pasti: kudapan.

Cita-cita: "aku tidak mau membuat dupa! Aku maunya membuat perusahaan kudapan seperti Maiubou! Biar aku bisa makan semua sampai puas… _krauk_ " Teppei nyengir mendengarnya.

* * *

 _Next person_ …

 **Momoi Satsuki**. Ini dia murid perempuan satu-satunya di _kiseki playgroup_. Rambutnya pink, lucu–kata Riko, ce-es sannya. Momoi paling suka nemplok dengan Kuroko. Mungkin dia suka–pikir Izuki yang tetap di hadiahi jitakan penuh kasih sayang (?) dari Hyuuga. Momoi itu termasuk pintar dalam acara analisis. Waktu Murasakibara iseng mengajak Momoi untuk menebak berapa banyak kalori–kecil-kecil tapi mereka sudah mengerti apa itu kalori–dalam satu batang Maibou, Momoi dengan sekali lihat Maibou-nya Murasakibara langung menjawab deteil. Bukan hanya kalori, tapi semua kandungan di dalam Maiubou. Murasakibara langsung menangis saat di jelaskan semuanya oleh Momoi.

Momoi Parfume, adalah perusahaan kecil-kecilan yang baru dibentuk keluarga Momoi minggu lalu. Masih kecil sih, jadi baru terkenal sampai benua eropa, asia dan autralia, belum amerika. Makanya disebut masih kecil. Perusahaan yang menghasilkan parfum yang wanginya, beh. "Buat gairah bisa, buat naikin libido bisa, buat narik jodoh bisa, buat ketek wangi bisa. Semuanya bisa, dengan parfum Momo Iro 0.1 dari Momoi Parfume!" seru ibunya Momoi (baca: promosi) waktu mengantar Satsuki. Ayah Momoi tidak ikut mengantar waktu itu. Soalnya ada janji kecil-kecilan dengan presiden Obama di amerika untuk menjual parfumnya secara langsung ke amerika.

Nama: Momoi Sabtu ki–etdah, Satsuki.

Lahir: 4 mei 2009, di rumah hello kitty. Jelas Izuki–lagi–yang dihadiahi jitakan penuh kasih sayang (?)–lagi.

Berat dan tinggi: "Momoi- _chan_ berat dan tingginya rata-rata seperti anak perempuan seumuran lainnya~" –jawab Teppei riang gembira (?)

Keahlian: "Bisa dibilang, Momoi itu memiliki keahlian menganalisis. Meng anal isis. Anal. anal–" "Izuki pergi mati sana!"

Teman dekat: "Aku dekat dengan Dai- _chan_ dan Tetsu- _kun_ ~"

Teman tidak dekat: "Aku dekat dengan semuanya~ apalagi Tetsu- _kun_ ~" ucapnya sambil menguber-uber Kuroko yang tengah menggunakan misdirection no jutsunya.

Ciri-ciri: _oppai_ diatas rata-rata.

Cita-cita: "aku mau menjadi istri Tetsu- _kun_ jika sudah besar nanti~" ucapnya sambil –masih– menguber-uber Kuroko yang juga –masih– menggunakan misdirection no jutsu-nya.

 _Well, next…_

* * *

 **Takao Kazunari**. Akhirnya, ada juga yang ber rambut normal. Si _raven_ –sebut saja Takao–ini lumayan cerewet. Tapi tidak seperti Kise cerewetnya. Dia itu saudara jauh–banget–dari Izuki- _sensei_. Karena Takao punya _hawk eye_ , dan Izuki _eagle eye_. Yah meski, kalau saudara jauh–banget–nya itu di _bully_ , dia ikutan sih.

Takao itu paling suka nemplok sama Midorima. Mengomentari benda-benda yang di bawanya setiap hari, membuntuti kemanapun dia pergi–meski ke toilet sekalipun. Bahkan kalau tidur maunya dengan Midorima! Padahal teman tidur itu di _rolling_ setiap harinya–minus Momoi. Karena dia perempuan, tidurnya bareng Riko–. Yah meski Kagami juga maunya tidur sama Aomine sih–meski mereka rival–. Paling gak suka kalau ada yang dekat-dekat dengan Midorima, meski _sensei_ sekalipun. Eng, Takao memiliki panggilan sayang (?) untuk Midorima: 'Shin-chan'. Midorima sebenarnya menganggap Takao sebagai babu (?) tapi Takao sendiri tampak tidak begitu peduli dengan itu asal bisa dekat dengan 'Shin-chan'nya.

Keluarga Takao tidak memiliki perusahaan-perusahaan terkenal di seluruh dunia seperti teman-temannya. Ibu dan ayahnya itu _chef_ , jadi mereka hanya memiliki restoran kecil di tokyo bernama 'Taka-O-delicious'. Pelanggan yang datang juga tidak banyak. Hanya 1000 orang perhari. Ada juga pelanggan dari luar negri. 'Taka-O-delicious' hanya resto kecil-kecilan kok. Buktinya saja hanya memiliki 12.000 cabang di seluruh dunia.

Nama: Takao keju menari– _uhuk_. Kazunari.

Lahir: 21 november 2009, di kandang elang –ucap Izuki asbun dan dihadiahi jitakan dari Hyuuga –lagi.

Berat dan tinggi: "Entah. Aku tidak pedul–PFT! Riko! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" –seru Hyuuga.

Keahlian: "Aku jago untuk menjaga _lucky item_ Shin-chan dari maling!" –ujar Takao sambil mendelik ke arah Izuki.

Teman dekat: "Tentunya Shin-chan~"

Teman tidak dekat: "aku tidak dekat dengan siapapun yang mendekati 'Shin-chan'ku!" –ucapnya protektif sambil memegangi lengan Midorima–yang hanya bisa mendesah panjang.

Hobi: "Takao itu… hobinya mengintili (?) Midorima~" –jelas Teppei sambil tersenyum riang gembira (?)

Ciri-ciri: "Cari aja Midorima, pasti ketemu Takao" –jawab Izuki singkat (takut di pukul lagi)

Cita-cita: "Aku mau jadi pasiennya Shin-chan!"

* * *

 _Auah, next. The last person…_

Yang terakhir, yang paling kalem dengan senyuman ala ibu–tapi dia laki-laki. **Himuro Tatsuya**. Rambut normal lainnya, hitam. Memiliki senyum ala ibu dan malaikat. Dialah kakak-kakak'annya Kagami. suka didekati Murasakibara karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mengerti cara pikirnya, sama seperti ibunya sendiri. Kalau Izuki- _sensei_ dibully, dia tidak ikut-ikutan. Hanya saja ikut tertawa. Karena baginya, membully orang itu tidak baik. Tapi yah, Izuki kan bungan orang (?).

Keluarganya tidak diketahui. Dia sangat misterius. Desas-desus yang terdengar di telinga Riko adalah: kedua orangtua Himuro Tatsuya memiliki perusahaan pertambangan Himuport. Katanya. Tapi setiap kali Riko bertanya pada sang anak–Tatsuya–jawaban yang didapat hanya: "Aku tidak tahu. maaf _sensei_ ". Dia sangat–amat–misterius. Makanya biodata Himuro pendek.

Nama: Himuro Tatsuya

Lahir: 30 oktober 2008, di goa hantu –celos Izuki yang kembali di hadiahi… ah sudah lah.

Berat dan tinggi: "Dia terlalu misterius. Kita jadi tidak tahu" jawab Izuki sambil ancang-ancang kabur.

Keahlian: "Dia ahli menyembunyikan apapun –nodayo" –Midorima mewakilkan.

Teman dekat: "Aku, cukup dekat dengan Atsushi…" Himuro tersenyum ke arah Atsushi. _freak_ –batin Hyuuga.

Teman tidak dekat: -sengaja di kosongkan biar misterius-

Hobi: "menjadi misterius" –jawab Izuki lagi. Padahal kan yang di wawancarai itu Himuro. _Semua orang bersiap-siap meninggalkan Izuki._

Cita-cita: "menjadi misterius" _semua orang sudah meninggalkan Izuki sendirian di dalam kelas._

Dan segitulah interview abal di _kiseki playgroup_.

Mari sekarang kita tanyakan Hyuuga, Teppei, Izuki dan Riko mengapa mereka terus menerus pundung dari chapter kemarin––––––

/ _low battery/_

 _/low battery/_

 _/device shutting down/_

Uh-oh.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **A/n:**

ENDING MACAM APA ITU?! MAAFKAN AKU MAAFF :'V

*jangan maafkan dia! dia sudah di taburi biji wijen* WTF?

oke. abaikan itu.

jier... bagian himuro ama takao kaga enak banget :'v bagian ao panjang... yang sisanya pendek :'v beh saya pilih kasih ya :'v *slap*

oke. ini sebenernya dah selesai jam 6 pas buka :'v tapi berhubung kuota saya abis :'v jadinya jam segini baru pablis :'v

endingnya fak sekali yah? :'v maaf kan saya :'v saya sudah buntu ide disana :'v jam" menuju buka itu memang... yah... gitu deh :'v

segitu aja deh :'v **Review** selalu di sambut hangat dan di tunggu~

 _salam,_

 _KiKyuu_

 **Thanks for the last chapter:** _Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Caesar704, Beta Dolphin, Shahra, blackeyes947, kurohime, uzumaki himeka, macaroon waffle, shiroruki, haiirokami, hanahasuna, Akane Miyahara, BlackAzure29, Anonim-san13, Bishamon, momonpoi._

 _without you guys, this fic wouldnt be update by author :'v_


	4. Itazura

_/Device turn on/_

 _/Stabilize device/_

 _/Ready in 3_/_

 _/2_/_

 _/1_/_

Urr… hi. Uhm, maaf, kemarin kamera kami _low battery_.

Ah baiklah.

Karena kita sudah memewancarai semua murid di _kiseki playgroup_ , bagaimana kalau kita langsung tanya ke para _sensei_ kenapa sedari tadi mereka memilih untuk pundung di setiap pojok ruangan kelas?

* * *

.

.

 **Kiseki Playgroup**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Fujimaki Tadoshi**_

 _ **Warn:**_ _Look at the first chapter ( ^v^)_ ノ

.

.

* * *

 _Ladies first._

Di bagian kanan pojok depan, masih sibuk pundung _—_ Riko- _sensei_.

Dapat kita lihat dari belakang kalau aura suram mengelilingi si wanita cantik (?). Surai _ebony_ nya di kepang dua _a la_ anak-anak yang sedang di MOS _—wait,_ kenapa pakai acara di kepang dua segala? Apa itu gaya baru Riko- _sensei_? Dan _—_ whoa. Kenapa Riko- _sensei_ memakai seragam anak SMA? Terlebih lagi seragam laki-laki?

Ingin rasanya menanyakan 'kenapa', namun aura suram di sekitarnya membuat siapapun yang mendekat akan mati seperti terkena racun tikus.

 _Then,_ pindah ke pojok kiri depan bagian kanan. Disana terdapat Hyuuga- _sensei_ yang ternyata juga memiliki hawa yang sama dengan istrinya.

Rambutnya di kuncir dua _—_ WHAT THE… Kenapa Hyuuga- _sensei_ pakai baju perempuan?! Apa Hyuuga sebenarnya seorang _cross dresser_ mesum?! Dan pasti itu seragam anak SMA. Aku tak yakin bagaimana wajah Hyuuga. Coretan-coretan berwarna merah melintang manis di lehernya. Ia pundung sambil memainkan kacamata.

Pindah lagi ke bagian belakang, sayap kiri. Izuki- _sensei—_ serta aura yang sama dengan kedua _sensei_ lainnya _—_ menbenturkan kepalanya di dinding yang ternyata, sudah mulai retak. Tapi kenapa tidak ada darah sama sekali ya?

Ah… rambut Izuki di kepang keci-kecil. Ah… Izuki memakai seragam yang sama dengan Hyuuga. Ah… jika aku dapat melihat wajahnya, mungkin Izuki sungguh cantik (?) untuk di _bully_. Ah… Izuki- _sensei_ , kau… cantik (?).

Pindah ke sayap sebelah. Teppei, dengan aura yang sama _—_ namun ada bunga-bunga disekitarnya _—_ menggesek-gesekkan badan besarnya di dinding. Naik, turun, naik, turun. Bahkan air liur menempel di dinding putih. Dan oh. Nampaknya, rambut Teppei- _sensei_ berbeda dengan yang lain.

Serbuk kerlap-kerlip bertabur rapih di rambutnya yang ternyata, di _ombre_ dengan kain pel. Kain pelnya tidak berwarna silver agak ke got-got-an, namun berwarna emas. Ya, emas. Entah dimana kain tersebut di celupkan. Senasib dengan Hyuuga dan Izuki. Teppei, ikut menggunakan _seifuku_.

Murid-murid yang lain?

Tampaknya mereka sibuk bermain sampai lupa apa yang telah mereka lakukan terhadap gurunya sendiri.

Akashi yang menggunting-gunting pakaian para guru, Kuroko yang menyeruput _milk shake_ di samping Akashi. Aomine _—_ selalu _—_ sibuk berantem dengan Kagami, bahkan sekarang mereka sedang berlomba. Siapa yang bisa melempar bola basket dan telak mengenai kepala Izuki- _sensei_ , dia yang menang. Midorima sibuk pura-pura mengoprasi perut Takao, dan Takao yang pura-pura merintih ke enakkan (?). Murasakibara yang sedang diam-diam mengambil jatah cemilan, na'as ketahuan Himuro. Dan sekarang si titan ungu harus berbagi hasil malingnya bersama Himuro. Momoi… ah, dia me- _cross dressing_ Kise. Namun sepertinya, Kise tidak menangis. Dia malah suka menggunakan: gaun, high heels, wig palsu, make up, dan kutek (semua benda-benda itu Momoi menemukannya di tong sampah luar _kindergarten_ ).

Haah… mereka semua tidak peduli dengan keadaan para guru yang tengah pundung. Padahal… itu–pasti–salah mereka.

 _ **DUAGH!**_

"YES! AKU BERHASIL KENA! Ahomine pasti gak bisa! _Bweekkk_!" surai _crimson_ menjulurkan lidahnya kepada sang rival.

"CK! AKU JUGA BISA! NIH LIAT!"

 _ **BUAGH!**_

"NOH! AKU BISA KAN! _Bweeekk_!"

Hm. Sekarang dua benjolan besar tumbuh di kepala Izuki. Kepundungannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sementara Aomine dan Kagami sibuk memikirkan lomba baru apa–karena mereka berdua seri lagi–Izuki jatuh tertidur dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang. Whoa _—_ kenapa wajah Izuki jadi putih bak kutilanak –eh salah. Kuntilanak?! Mana _lipstick_ bulet di pipi, udah kayak apaan aja!? Ka-kalo Izuki- _sensei_ mirip Kuntilanak… bagaimana nasib ketiga _sensei_ lainnya!?

"Hyugaaaa…"

 _Ugh_. Kenapa suara tadi seperti 'Teppei- _sensei_ yang habis di nistai' ya?

"Ngiiiiikk!?"

 _Ugh_. Bunyi apaan itu!?

"Hyuugaaaa… aku udah enggak kuat…"

Dapat di pastikan kalau yang bicara ambigu tadi adalah Teppei- _sensei_. Ia berjalan–ralat. Merangkak kepojok demi pojokkan agar tidak ketahuan anak murid tersayang.

"Ngik? Ngik? Ngiiik?"

Ya, itu suara Hyuuga- _sensei_ tercinta.

"Hiyuuugaaaa~" perasaanku saja atau, Teppei- _sensei_ merengek manja?

"Ngiiikk–astakojim!? Ngisa nga' si ini jepitang kau lengas dungu?!" –bisa gak sih ini jepitan kau lepas dulu? Omel Hyuuga yang tingkat kesabarannya sudah melayang di awang-awang.

"Ung? _Sumanna_ …" tangan besar Teppei di gunakan untuk melepas dua jepitan–yang biasa di pakai Riko untuk jemur pakaian–di hidung mancung (?) sahabat (?) karibnya.

Hyuuga–WHAT THE… kenapa muka Hyuuga dan Teppei bisa mirip gitu!? Ma-maksudnya kayak Izuki- _sensei_ yang di dandani bak benchis….

"Hyuuga~ aku udah gak mau jadi guru di sini huaaaaa~" bohong. Jangan percaya. Teppei - _sensei_ sudah di taburi biji wijen!

Dengan aura nano-nano, Riko serta Izuki ikut pindah ke pojokkan tempat Hyuuga dan Teppei merenung galau (?) antara masih jadi guru atau enggak.

" _Nde…_ Junpei- _kun_ , menurut ku, lebih baik kalau kita balas dendam…"

 _ **Kreek, kreek…**_

Jangan ditanya bunyi apa itu.

Izuki senyum-senyum gaje sambil mendatangi _megane-sensei,_ dia berjalan seperti model-model _catwalk_. Bedanya dia model gagal. "Hyuuga _sa…_ a-aku aku cantik kan!?"

 _ **WADEZIG!**_

Jangan juga tanya bunyi apa itu. Yang pasti, di kepala Izuki sudah ada tiga benjolan beda warna. Biru, merah, dan hitam. Kenapa bisa begitu? Hanya tuhan lah yang tahu.

"Hiyuuugaa–"

" _Urusai!_ Tunggu dulu… ide istriku yang cantiknya minta ampun ini… sepertinya tidak buruk…" Hyuuga melirik ke arah tiga _sensei_ korban _bully_ -an anak dibawah umur. _Smirk_ bak devil tampak di bibir masing-masing.

* * *

 _ **Furashubakku**_

* * *

" _Minna~ hari ini kan hari_ fashion _… nah semuanya sini kumpul yuk? Di dandani ganti-gantian yaa?" seru Riko sesampainya di kelas._

 _Seisi kelas tiba-tiba sunyi. Tiga sensei yang lain juga ikut muncul di balik Riko._

 _Ah mengenai_ fashion day _, itu tradisi_ kiseki playgroup _yang diciptakan Riko-_ sensei _. Tradisi yang dia ciptakan hanya untuk pemuas hobinya semata. Hobi untuk membuat murid-muridnya menjadi loli serta shota memabukkan (iykwim :v). Semua murid_ kiseki playgroup _paling tidak suka hari_ fashion _. Jadi setiap hari nista itu datang, ada aja kenakalan yang mereka lakukan. Yah, seperti kali ini._

 _Sementara ke-empat guru menyiapkan peralatan_ fashion _, Akashi_ – _selaku ketua dari perkumpulan anak-anak imoet (?) se_ kiseki playgroup– _membuat lingkaran_ – _seperti apa yang diinginkan Riko_ , _namun pastinya dengan niatan lain_ – _dan mulai berbisik._

" _Ngerti?" tanya si gunting boy._

" _NGERTI!" jawab para anggota kompak._

 _Jadi begini rencananya._

 _Aomine dan Kagami_ – _biasa lah, gak bisa di pisahin_ – _disuruh untuk mencari make-up bekas di tong sampah_ playgroup _. Kenapa di tong sampah? Karena tong sampah_ kiseki playgroup _itu udah kayak kantung doramemon. Yang namanya cemilan sampai duit pun ada. yah, tergantung keberuntungan aja sih. Kalo kata Midorima zodiaknya bagus ya, bagus. Kalo enggak ya, enggak. Ehm, kembali ke rencana. AoKaga_ – _bukan pairing Yaoi_ – _duo cahaya ini mengendap-endap keluar melalui pintu belakang kelas dibantu Kuroko untuk menghilang. Berlari lah (baca: kejar-kejaran) mereka berdua bak film-film india._

 _Midorima dan Takao_ – _kenapa mereka juga berdua? Jangan tanya saia_ , _Takao yang maunya sama Midorima terus. Nempel udah kayak permen karet yang di kasih semen_ – _kebagian nyari seragam SMA bekas di rumah Riko_ – _lumayan deket dari_ playgroup– _satu seragam laki-laki dan tiga seragam perempuan. Seperti Aomine dan Kagami. Midorima serta Takao keluar melalu pintu belakang kelas di bantu Kuroko._

 _Murasakibara dan Himuro hanya disuruh Akashi untuk mencari karet gelang yang biasanya dipakai Riko untuk membungkus lele goreng kering_ – _Riko punya usaha sampingan sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan sang suami. Hanya murid-murid_ kiseki playgroup _yang tahu. serta tuhan_ – _dan bagian kuncir menguncir. Ah iya, kenapa kebagian kuncir menguncir? Karena Himuro sangat_ – _amat_ – _jago me-_ style _rambut siapapun. Murasakibara kebagian jadi algojo Himuro. Seperti biasa, untuk ke warung Riko_ – _pasalnya juga dekat dari_ playgroup– _Kuroko kembali membantu mereka keluar lewat pintu belakang kelas._

 _Untuk Kise dan Momoi, tugas mereka tidak harus keluar dari kelas seperti yang lain. Mereka hanya disuruh Akashi duduk manis, dan menunggu barang-barang hasil nyipet (?) Aomine dan Kagami. Intinya, Kise dan Momoi bertugas untuk mendandani target. Dengan itu, Kuroko tidak perlu menyalakan '_ Misdirection' _nya. karena yah, cukup melelahkan._

 _Akashi dan Kuroko. Akashi duduk, Kuroko kerja. Gak adil? Adil kok_ – _jawab para anggota terpaksa. Yah, titah Akashi itu absolut sih ya. Para guru juga pernah di omelin kalo ga denger apa kata dia. Eh sebenarnya, Akashi kerja sih. Dia kan yang buat rencana? Semoga aja enggak gagal_ – _soalnya kata Midorima sagittarius berada di urutan nomor sebelas_ – _meski kata-kata Akashi absolut sih ya. Kuroko_ – _seperti yang saia bilang tadi_ – _kerjanya mengantar para colongers (?) agar tidak ketahuan saat kabur. Dia disuruh berjaga-jaga dekat pintu belakang, supaya kalau para colongers (?) sudah kembali, dapat di antar dengan aman ke tempat yang seharusnya._

 _Tidak sampai satu jam_ – _hanya 59 menit_ – _tim colongers (?) kembali dari acara nyolong-menyolongnya. Beruntung, para sensei masih ribet sendiri menyiapkan peralatan_ fashion– _rupanya Akashi berkerja untuk memperlambat gerakkan para_ sensei– _dan tidak sadar kalau selama 59 menit_ – _tidak sampai satu jam_ – _murid-murid kesayangan mereka telah menghilang._

" _Ya, kalian semua kesini." Panggil Akashi. Para anggota perkumpulan membuat lingakaran besar._

" _Was wis sufis sudurinas_ –" _astagfirullah, kenapa bunyi bisik-bisikkannya kayak baca surat an-nas?! Gak baik itu. Ckckck._

 _Tidak sampai lima menit_ – _hanya 240 detik_ – _mereka semua berdiskusi mengenai tugas baru masing-masing. Akashi mengomando-kan semua anggota, bahwa perang, sudah dimulai._

"No blood, no bone, no ash!" _seruan kopi paste bak di anime 'Ka per-ojek' diserukan Aomine, Kagami, Midorima, Takao, Murasakibara, Himuro, dan Kuroko. Untung saja guru-guru tidak mendengar seruan mereka_ – _pasalnya, semua guru-guru terlebih Hyuuga itu conge'an. Tapi tidak ada yang mau mengaku ataupun membersihkan telinga sendiri_.

 _Midorima serta Himuro_ – _kali ini mau tidak mau (mereka harus mau kalau tidak mau /?/ di cincang-cincang Akashi) berganti pasangan_ – _Aomine dan Kagami_ – _beruntung yang ini tidak di ganti_ – _memegang bola oranye di tangan masing-masing. Berposisi pas dibelakang para guru_ – _untung saja tidak sadar kalau ada makhluk unyuk-unyuk yang pikirannya enggak mirip sama muka_. _Mereka masig menunggu kode dari Akashi (ciyee Akashi ngasih kode ciyee *stab*) untuk melempar bola._

"KIMOCHI!" _suara cempreng-cempreng imoet garang terucap dari bibir ranum Akashi._ But, _kode apaan sih itu?_

 _ **BUAGH!**_

 _ **DUAGH!**_

 _ **BROKKK!**_

 _ **DEZIG!**_

 _Akibat dua_ shooting guard _mungil yang handal serta kehebatan Aomine dan Kagami dalam acara lempar-melempar, ke empat bola oranye telak mengenai kepala guru mereka hingga pingsan. AoKaga nyengir kuda, MidoHimu(?) nyengir kebo. (kembali kami peringati, kedua nama yang disingkat tidak berarti mereka pairing hvmv)._

" _Hm, kerja bagus. Selanjutnya Satsuki! Kau yang melepas pakaian Riko-_ sensei _!" yang di panggil Satsuki mengangguk senang, lalu bergerak ke posnya._

" _Shintarou! Kajunari!" (baca: gitu-gitu Akashi masih ribet ngomong 'z' lho. Tapi tetep aja manggil Takao pake nama kecilnya) "kalian ganti pakaian Hyuuga-_ sensei _!"_

 _Midorima dan Takao hormat ngikutin film 'Tukang sembelih titan naik haji'_ – _yang biasanya di tonton Akashi_ – _dan ikut bergerak ke posnya._

" _Daiki! Taiga! kalian bagian ijuki-_ sensei _!" tanpa hormat-hormatan, AoKaga lomba lari 'siapa yang sampai ke Izuki-_ sensei _duluan itu pemenangnya'._

" _Astuti! Tatsuya! Kalian bagian Teppei-_ sensei _! Kalian semua ambil pakaiannya di Shintarou dan Kajunari!"_

 _Dari Aomine hingga Himuro mengeluh panjang. Lupa ngambil barang penting._

 _Kuning-kuning ngambang yang namanya belum disebut datang mendekat ke rambut merah. "_ Ne-ne~ _Akashicchi! Aku kebagian apa?"_

" _Hn? Ryota? Ah, kau kebagian…" mata kuning bersinar terang"…ngipasin aku. Gece ah, panas nih!"_

 _Tiba-tiba mata yang bersinar itu berubah menjadi air terjun._

" _Huhu…_ hidoi ssu _! Akashicchi_ –" _mulut comberannya (?) berhenti setelah melihat bayangan gunting dari saku Akashi. Sigap, Kise mengambil kipas dan melakukan tugasnya._

" _Akashi-_ kun _." Panggil suara gaib(?)_

 _Akashi menoleh, mendapati makhluk gaib muncul dengan elit-nya. "Ya? Ada apa Tetsuya?"_

 _Munculah burasu-burashu di pipi seputih susu Kuroko. Membuat Akashi yang melihatnya ikutan burashing. "Bo-bolehkah aku duduk di samping Akashi-_ kun?"

 _Dan jangan coba-coba tanya apa yang terjadi selanjutnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tidak sampai sepuluh menit_ – _hanya sembilan menit_ – _kemudian, mereka semua meyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Lalu kembali kumpul ke singgasana (?) Akashi._

" _Karena tidak ada yang bisa menguncir disini, kalian semua menjadi algojo Tatsuya saat menguncir rambut para_ sensei _."_

 _Udah. Kalo titah dia gitu, ya gitu deh._

" _Tetsuya disini saja, gak usah ikut mereka, oke?" Akashi menampakan senyum lima jarinya. "Ryota, tetap mengipasi kami berdua." Air terjun tampak di mata kuning._

 _Dimulai dari Riko-_ sensei _._ As always, ladies first. _Rambut pendeknya di kepang dua_ – _entah bagaimana caranya bisa di kepang meski pendek_ – _mirip banget sama anak-anak SMP/SMA kalau lagi di MOS. Selanjutnya pindah ke Hyuuga-_ sensei _._

" _Hoi! Gerak cepat! Sebelum guru-guru pada bangun!" Teriakkan Akashi barusan, langsung membuat Himuro gerak secepat kilat._

 _Hyuuga yang di kuncir dua pakai kunciran warna_ pink _bergambar 'babi' eh, 'barbi'. Izuki di kepang kecil-kecil sampai deteil oleh Himuro_ – _namun dengan secepat kilat tentunya_ – _sedangkan Teppei berbeda dari yang lainnya. Akibat Himuro_ – _sedang berkreasi dalam_ styling _rambut orang_ – _melihat kain pel di pojokkan, di ambillah kain pel tersebut dan di ceburin ke tempat *piiip* nya Nigou. Alhasil, kain pel menjadi warna emas. Melihat kotak lukis Izuki-_ sensei _yang di telantari begitu saja, Himuro meminta Murasakibara untuk mengambilkan benda tersebut untuknya. Di kreasikanlah rambut Teppei._

" _Sudah selesai Akashi." Ucap Himuro._

" _Hm… baiklah. Selanjutnya kalian mengawal Ryota dan Satsuki!" Kise yang mendengar namanya di panggil, menyudahi air terjun di wajah cantik (?) nya._

 _Akashi mendelik ke arah Kise. Membuat Kise kecil merinding. "Kalian berdua kebagian mendandani guru. Minta perlatan ke Daiki dan Taiga."_

 _Cukup. Kalimat tadi cukup untuk membuat Kise lari ngibrit ke Aomine._

" _A-aominecchi… minta make-up"_

 _Aomine tampak tidak peduli_ – _atau bahkan tidak melihat_ – _pada Kise._

 _Kise, kembali membuat air terjun. Namun apa daya? Air terjun macam itu tidak membuat hati sekeras batu Aomine Daiki luluh._

"Mou! _Ki-_ chan _lama! Aku aja yang minta!" omel Momoi dari belakang Kise. "Dai -_ chan _~ minta make-up~" senyum sepuluh jari muncul di wajah Momoi._

" _Hn. Ini."_

 _Air terjun niagara ke dua lahir di mata seorang Kise Ryouta._

 _Gece, Momoi gerak lebih cepat dari cahaya._

 _Sayang, Aomine dan Kagami hanya menemukan lipstick bekas, dan benda-benda tidak teridentifikasikan lainnya di tong sampah. Jadi, benda-benda tersebut mau tak mau harus Momoi gunakan._

 _Tidak sampai satu menit_ – _hanya 59 detik_ – _kemudian, Momoi menyelesaikan tugasnya._

"Dekimashita yo~ _Akamin~"_

" _Hm, Tetsuya, taruh cermin-cermin tadi di pelukan 'mereka'"_

 _Kuroko patuh menggeret kaca kecil yang tadi ditemukannya ke pelukan 'mereka'. Mereka yang di maksud Akashi adalah para_ sensei.

Smirk, _muncul di bibir semua murid_ kiseki playgroup.

* * *

 _ **Endo oppu Furashubakku.**_

* * *

"Begitu. Bagaimana?"

Hyuuga menyudahi ceramahnya.

Kali ini, _smirk_ muncul di bibir para **guru** _kiseki playgroup._

Uh, apa guru-murid ini akan menjadi musuh bebuyutan? Entah lah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bener deh, END. Sampai sini doang.**

* * *

 **A/n:**

BELLOWW~ ADA YANG NUNGGU? /gak

sori yah baru apdet setelah... er... seminggu? :v abisnya ga ada muud :'v /stab

sori juga yah :'v chapter ini PASTI mengecewakan :'3 tapi tetep... **review** mah di tunggu :'D

mau jawabin review... TAPI KENAPA KOK GABISA BISA AAARRGGGGHHH /ah alasan lu

idih bener dah '-'b ngebaca review aja lwt email :'v *pundung

ah iya :'v fic ini **end** :'D sumanne minna san tachi~

ah iya... (lagi :v) mengenai fic ini aku tulis kebut sih ya :'v ahaha :'v jadi typo harap maklum... dan sori (lagi) kalo kebanyakan kata 'yang' 'dan' 'itu' :v gilak banyak banget pasti :'v saia kan masih nubi /stab

mana chap ini gaje to the max :'D

udah ah segitu aja :v

 **review** selalu di tunggu qaqa :3 aku tetep baca walaw ga jawab kok qaqa :3 /stab lagi

 _salam hangat,_

 ** _kQ (KiKyuu) (_** _baca: biar singkat gitu, nulis 'Kirigaya Kyuu' kepanjangan sih :'D **)**_

 **Special thanks for: _Reikaa, May Angelf, Gifha Aulia, Macaroon Waffle, Akane Miyahara, Momonpoi, Blackeyes947, Shiroruki, BlackAzure29, Kitsune-usagi, Sitahchan, Beta dolphin,_** _dan **Tsuki no Scarlett.**_

 _ **serta yang sudah memfollow dan mem fav fic ini :'3 makasih banyak ya~**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Enggak deng, ane cuman bercanda bray :'v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **to be continued**_ _ **.**_


End file.
